1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle surroundings monitoring apparatus.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2008-236882, filed on Sep. 16, 2008, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle periphery monitoring apparatus is known in which, when the display device displays images selected from captured images in multiple directions of the periphery of a vehicle, an identification image for identifying an imaging direction is superimposed on the selected images (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-96359).
In the vehicle periphery monitoring apparatus which is an example of the conventional techniques, an identification image for identifying the imaging direction of a captured image which is actually displayed on the display screen is simply superimposed on the captured image. For this reason, there is a problem in that a driver cannot easily recognize which imaging direction can be selected for displaying the captured image.